What Lurks Behind Shadows
by SoaringMind
Summary: Leaving off from the chaotic adventure that Simon and Jeanette encountered almost a year ago, they are now faced with another, Azereth, Damian's last follower, has finally found a way to bring back his master, Damian, with him back to life, Simon and Jeanette's life is in danger again, will they be able to defeat him once and for all or will Damian finally win. R&R! :D
1. Jagged Bones

**Hello everyone! i'm back to writing stories! Woo! Anyways, i've been thinking hard about next story and i thought why not make a continual to "Love Gone wrong" so.. gosh i feel like i haven't said this forever but here is Chapter one of "What Lurks Behind Shadows"**

The sun rose over the beautiful area known as L.A, California, the chipmunks were well awake, and relaxing, it's summer vacation and they are using every day to relax due to what happened almost a year ago, just thinking about it sends chills down their spines, laying down on the couch was Simon, who was texting his new girlfriend Jeanette

"Hey Babe :)" He texted, Simon's phone vibrated indicating he had a text

"Hey Baby, what's up? :)" Jeanette happily replied

"Wanna go for a walk? it's pretty nice out and i wanna see your beautiful face! :)" Simon smiled sending the text, Simon's phone again, vibrated

"Sure! i would really love that! What time do you want me to come over?" She asked

"the sooner the better! :)" Simon sent, the doorbell rang, the blue clad chipmunk swung his legs over the side of the couch, and slowly but successfully walked and opened the door and was shocked to see a purple clad chipette standing in front of him

"Damn, you got here fast" Simon spoke, Jeanette let out a little giggle

"Yeah." She replied nervously rubbing the back of her neck

"Shall we go my lady" Simon politely spoke holding his hand out

"We shall my kind sir" Jeanette giggled taking ahold of his hand

"I'm going for a walk be back soon Dave!" Simon hollered getting on his shoes and exiting the house, walking along the road was silent at first until

"Is it just me or what but i keep having nightmares of what happened awhile ago, i keep having a dream about Damian somehow coming back but i can never figure it out" Simon spoke up

"Wait you..you.. have that same dream too? that's exactly what's been happening in my nightmares" Jeanette stuttered

"Hmm go figure, well look at what we're approaching" He informed, She looked ahead, both were silent

"The dock.." she sighed, looking at the dock that was still being rebuilt, the explosion of the boat really caused great damage to the dock

"Let's just enjoy this walk, don't even think about what happened" Simon influenced

Underground away down from the surface lies a what used to be a Damian's gang hideout, but was abandoned after the day Damian died, or at least they thought, the sound of dripping water echoed through the tunnels, the sound of footsteps hitting the puddles of water echoed through as well, walking thru the tunnels was the last follower of Damian, one of his highest ranks, Azereth

~Flashback~

The flames engulfed the ship to the brim, the ashes floated around the destroyed dock, the ambulance loaded up the various amount of dead bodies, one after another, becoming conscious again was Azereth, they loaded up Damian's body, Azereth was crushed, he knew he couldn't let them win, grumbling the ashes the surrounded him he stumbled to get up but succeeded he soon limped into the forest, doing this the FBI that was still there seen this, Azereth heard the screams and shouts coming from the FBI

"I gotta hurry! I will be the one to raise the army of my friends and members back again! I Will avenge the ones we lost today!" Azereth angrily thought vanishing into forest, the FBI lost his trail

~End~

"I won't let you name go in vein master, i've finally found the way to restore life of the dead, you will rise again master!" Azereth yelled, entering the main lab, grabbing a dust covered book he opened it to a page, chanting unknown words he threw his hand in front of him and opened his hand, out of his hand appeared a weird green nearly clear mist, fluttering toward a stone wall it vanished, a heavy wind started to blow, soon a tear in the air opened it grew bigger by the second, it soon turned into a portal, this disturbing, fearful portal stopped growing, looking into the cloudy, thunderous portal Azereth gave a evil grin

"It's finally complete! come to me my master!" Azereth evilly yelled through the howls of the wind, stepping out of the chaotic portal, a steel toed, black leathered boot stepped out of the portal and hit the cold, wet ground, followed by a leg and then a whole body

"Welcome back master" Azereth bowed, his grin was from cheek to cheek now

"It's great to be back, i knew you wouldn't disappoint me Azereth" Damian spoke, stretching his arms side to side

"With this portal opened we can now make this world ours!"Azereth happily hollered

"Ours? Oh i see what you mean, you think you are gonna rule with me.. ha.. no!" Damian yelled, in a instinct He lunged for Azereth and within a second, he had a beating heart in his cold, deadly hands "Ours? Sorry Azereth but it doesn't work that way!" He growled, facing towards the chaotic portal that was still opened he horrifically grinned

"Rise my fellow soldiers! and my undead minions!" He yelled raise his hands, a demonic entity exited the portal, followed by multiple amounts "Banshees? Oh well the more the merrier, let's see what else is in store" He smiled, followed by the banshees' appeared a bone field, in the form of a hound "Hell Hounds!? Now that's what i'm talking about!" He cheered, followed by his hounds were his human looking, fellow followers, and following them was Xayla, Dimitri, and some demons "Last but not least... The most destructive of them all.." He announced, appearing out of the portal was another bone field, except in the form of a massive, heart stopping dragon. "Hell...Yeah.." he sounded "Now let's just see who wins this time, Simon, Jeanette, and Elliot, you better be ready for this cause this time the odds are in my favor, this world will and is about to be mine!" He ended leading his army through the tunnels and soon to the surface

**That's the first chapter of the sequel to "Love Gone Wrong"! Leave a Review on how you thought of it, if enough of you like it, i WILL continue it, i know it not very long but this is gonna be like the first story, kind of short chapters, anyways! it's good to be back to writing stories! i can't wait to see what you guys and gals think of it!**

**Bye! :D **


	2. Unleashed

**Hello! woo hoo! second chapter! now i probably won't be able to post a chapter Every day, that would be no fun :(, but i thought heck why not give viewers another chapter? so yeah without further ado.. here is Chapter two. Unleashed**

Walking home Simon and Jeanette were startled by a massive earthquake feeling

"What The hell was that!" Simon feared

"I don't know, but i sure as hell don't wanna know" Jeanette replied with fear

Continuing there walk home again the felt the same feeling but as if it was closer, giving off such a massive shake, they both stumbled to the ground, then a slight vibration started under them

"um mind if i ask, do you have your vibrator with you?" Simon teased

"No, no i don't!" Jeanette raged bitch slapping him

"Well just wondering..." Simon sighed rubbing the side of his face "Well then what the hell is vibrating?" He wondered, the vibration got closer and closer, and closer!

"Move!" Simon yelled pulling himself and Jeanette back, as they did this motion the ground tore up, chunks of cement and dirt flew everywhere, poking their eyes open they seen a dog shadow through the dust

"How... how the hell did a dog dig his way through the ground?" Jeanette asked, the dog came forward the skeleton of the hound shown

"Jeanette i don't think that's a regular dog! Run!" Simon yelled, pulling Jeanette up, the hound chased after them, coming up from the hole, was the rest of Damian's army

"Ah, good to see this place again, oh and look there goes my little hound after the little bitches" Damian spoke with such despise "Let's start taking over this world" He laughed with a devilish grin, looking behind them they seen the hellhound, an army, and a person

"Damian!" Simon yelled in surprise to see their former enemy who was surely dead back to life

"How could he survive! i killed him!" Jeanette yelled in reply

"We got to find Elliot! he will be a big help! but first we gotta destroy this damn thing!" Simon concluded, People looked out there windows in confusion to see a chipmunk and chipette being chased by a bone looking dog, looking for some kind item that can help, there was nothing, the hound was right behind them, chomping away, it ripped a piece of Jeanette's skirt

"AH!" She screamed in terror, the hound was for a pounce Jeanette fell to the ground and covered her head, They both were startled by the sound of a shotgun, the hound broke into pieces looking back and then looking forward, Elliot stood there with the shotgun still aimed, but soon lowered it

"Happy to see me?" Elliot joked

"For once, VERY!" Simon laughed under his breath, Jeanette got up and cleaned the dirt and grass off of her

"Damian is back Elliot...!" She stated

"What are you talking about? We killed him almost a year ago!" Elliot spased

"Well he is back! and he has a fucking undead army this time! that Hell Hound... that's his evil doing" Simon informed

"No.. No! I can't believe this! This is fucked up! if that is his evil shit we're gonna need more people this time, much more.."Elliot stressed "Show me where you seen him, if i can see his army, i can determine how many people we'll need" He ordered, and with a simple nod from Simon and Jeanette they ran to the spot where Damian appeared, peeking around the corner of a neighbors house along down the road they spot.. nothing.. absolutely nothing..

"He was just here! and the hole! it was just there, everything was just there! Simon rambled in agitation

"Um Simon" Jeanette spoke up

"I swear Elliot! it was just here!" Simon continued

"Simon..." She tried to get his attention

"Ugh! how! how! how!" Simon rambled on

"Simon!" Jeanette screamed, Elliot and Simon's attention went straight to her, "Um, i think i see them, or at least something!" Jeanette pointed out, looking at what seemed to be a massive bone wing

"What..the...hell... is... that.." slipped out of both of there mouths

"Jynx!" Simon yelled

"Jynx! Gosh damnit!"Elliot frowned

"Not the point guys!" We have to go after them!" She ordered, running toward it she was soon stopped in her tracks, the clouds turned gray with little sparks of lightning going off, the sky soon was black, the winds howled gratefully, stopping her in her tracks was a demonic shadow creature, a banshee, she slowly looked up at this floating entity looking it straight into the eyes, the banshee gave a fearful, horrific wail, causing her hair to fly wildly in her terrified face

"Jeanette run!" Elliot screamed

**Well that's it for chapter two of "What Lurks Behind Shadows"! so from what i can see you guys are liking this sequel? that's awesome! i was a little scared to do a sequel but why not? it would be nice to continue a chaotic adventure. so i decided i'll do what i did with last story, i will post the date that i will post the next chapter on my profile, also i thought i might do little questions, just for fun, so...**

**Question: Who is your favorite character?**

**A. Simon**

**B. Jeanette**

**C. Elliot**

**D. Damian**

**E. Dimitri**

**F. Xayla**

**G. Azereth (Yes i have to include him.. he is part of the story)**

**Bye! :D**


	3. Announcement!

So i won't be able to upload more to my story for awhile! *Sad Face*

But with the time i dont update the more time i will use to continue the story, so even though i wont have chapters up for awhile i will post every chapter i got done so yeah! im really sorry! and please don't hate me! i promise i will make it up to you guys1


	4. Memories

_**Sooo! hello! sorry i haven't updated for like ever! not even really supposed to be updating now but shh! i thought i would just give you guy/gals chapter 3! so 1. you can continue on the story 2. for my viewers! :) so without further ado here is Chapter 3. **_

"Jeanette run! get away from that thing!" Simon screamed, Jeanette stood her ground Elliot quietly and silently snuck a item into Jeanette's hand, doing this the banshee felt threatened she let out a heart stopping howl and lunged for Jeanette, She lifted the item into her hands and pointed at where the heart used to be in the body,Jeanette closed her eyes ready for the attack, the banshee, slow to react lunged and soon disintegrated into thin air, Jeanette opened her eyes and seen nothing but the special knife she was pointing

"Bitch!" Jeanette aggressively spoke "Thank you Elliot" She thanked

"Eh, it's what i do" Elliot shrugged, he soon looked back at where Jeanette spotted those wings, by now they were long gone, the clouds stayed the same depressing gray color the banshee caused, Elliot, circling around for any clues or signs of Damian, he looked up for a moment and looked back down, he then realized he just saw something, raising his head up in a flash he noticed a object hidden by the shade, it was crouching down but soon stood up, Elliot was startled by this, a part of the shadow's face was revealed, it was a woman, the woman, realizing that she has been spotted turns around and jumps off the house she was on and runs for it

"Guys! follow me!" Elliot reacted to this encounter, Elliot was gaining on her until she picked up the pace, she vanished into the forest where Elliot's worst memory happened, the memory shot into his head, causing a single tear to gentle slide down his cheek, he soon wiped the tear away in guilt, pain, a suffering. He stopped dead in his tracks and Jeanette and Simon passed him but soon back-tracked to him

"What's wrong man?" Simon asked

"Ghost stories making you scared of this forest" Jeanette teased, Elliot's stared blankly at the swaying trees as the wind sent chills down their spines

"My... sister was...killed in this forest, and i swore...to myself i would never go into it again..." Elliot stuttered, the feelings, the scene, the sounds, were played in his head, the sound of the gun, the sound of the body hitting the ground, the seeing of the bullet burst it's way through her head, the feeling of helplessness coursing through his body

"Alright man, just stay here Simon and I will adventure farther" Jeanette spoke for them, advancing farther and farther pushing the low spider web infested branches out of their way they stumble across a clearing up ahead, peeking through the branches which covered them they spotted something.

"Dr...Dra...Drag...Dragon!? Bone Dragon!" Jeanette quietly expressed

"I can't believe my eyes..." Simon replied just as fascinated by this creation, there few was soon cut out by a bone face, making a sniffing sound, a Hell hound caught their scent, slowly backing up Jeanette cut her hand on a jagged end of a rock, biting her tongue trying not to make a sound, the branches stopped moving

"I think it's-" She was rudely interrupted by the sound of branches breaking a bone cluttering

"Shit!" They both yelled simultaneously

"Jy-!" he grinned

"Shut the fuck up and run!" She enforced, grasping Simon's hand,pulling him up.

"We have to split up!" She demanded

"But that is like what happens in every movie! It never works!" Simon claimed

"Trust me on this one!" She shouted going east, sending Simon west, Jeanette, being chased, jumping over every little blockade, thought of a marvelous idea, She grinned, with a grin theat would send chills down even the devil's spine, she spotted a large rock ahead, she was going to wing this, the large rock approached, the ran up the side of it, as the hellhound ran around, flying through the air she swayed her arms back and forth and landed on top of the hound, the hound tried and chomp at her but she was too far back, She, with all her might reached down and tugged on a certain bone, feel it wiggle slight more and more each second the hound got more ferocious, the hound finally stopped dead in it's tracks send Jeanette flying off, she hit the ground face first, and turned her head to see jaws come at her she then lifted up her hand which held and bone, the hound soon collapsed into pieces

"See Simon" Jeanette grinned, picking herself up and dusting herself off

Sweat dripping, trying to catch his breath Simon was trying to figure out a solution

"Left.. no.. Right!.. no! ugh!" He sighed in stress, dodging branch by branch, dodging deadly moves, running, Simon heard rustling up in the trees he seen a shadow hopping tree by tree, taking this as a threat, he started to try and outrun the shadow, getting exhausted the hound, lunged with deadly might, the shadow hopped down and held their sword straight up and it slashed through the bones causing the hound to split into two, Simon turn ever so slightly around "Oh my goodness..." Simon gasped

**Bam! and that is chapter 3! so "The Question of the chapter"!**

**Who is this mysterious person who saved Simon's life?**

** ?**

** ?**

** ?**

**D. A NEW CHARACTER!?**

**Well that it for now!**

**Bye! :D**


	5. It's On!

**Hello my fellow viewers! :) soo i hope i haven't disappointed you with this story so far! :( i feel awful for not updating a lot and i'm extremely sorry! but to make you guy/gals happy here is the latest Chapter, Chapter 4. It's On**

The Katana made a slight noise being slid back into it's case, Her slick brunette hair, with just the slightest highlights, swayed back and forth in front of her face being gracefully hit by the air, she gracefully lifted her head, Simon's eyes met her storm colored purple eyes

"Xa...Xay...Xayla!?" slipped from Simon's mouth, coming from a distance they could hear a slight voice, followed by brushing of branches

"Damian..." They simultaneously spoke, sending chills down Simon's spine

"Go before he finds you Simon.. and whatever you do kill him once and for all.." she spoke, before sprinting toward the noises from afar, Simon, pulling himself up, dusted himself off and picked the littlest specks of grass off of him, He began walking through the chaorrupted forest. Thoughts were flowing through his head

"How did he...hmm.. but if she is... there has to be...Bingo!" Simon cheered bringing a smile to his face, wondering further and further he finds himself at where they entered and standing there was Jeanette and Elliot, Jeanette tapping her foot ever so slightly against the ground and Elliot messing with his gun, Jeanette approached Simon with a grin then slapped him across the face

"OW! damn!" Simon cried in pain

"You had me worried sick!" she yelled

"Damn, i'm sorry! but you'll like what i have to tell!" Simon grinned, causing them to get curious

"What...?" escaped Elliot's mouth

"I'll tell you back home, we also have to alert people" Simon spoke, walking passed them

"Yeah, people are gonna believe the dead are rising! That's believable" Jeanette smirked sarcastically

"Scratch that! let's go to the house still!" Simon rose his hand motioning them to follow

"Let's just go Jeanette" Elliot advised

Reaching the perfectly fine neighborhood, they walk down the sidewalk leading to the door of the Seville household

"Finally" Simon sighed, gripping the door handle the door opened ever so slightly, the crack through the door grew bigger as the door swung open

"Oh no.." Simon peered inside and ran up stairs screaming for Alvin, Theodore, and Dave, Jeanette and Elliot confused as they were peered in and spotted the disaster, Their used to be comfy couch was ripped into shreds little blood droplets stained the floor, claw marks running up the walls, the T.V cut right down the middle, and last but not least every picture on the ground, with framed shattered, and some dried blood on it

"Oh my god" Jeanette cried, forming tears in her eyes, covering her mouth still taking in this scene, the sound of footsteps echoed back and forth between the staircase walls, Simon appeared around the corner holding a piece of cloth

"Simon... what's that..." Jeanette asked ever so quietly

"A piece of Theo's shirt" cried Simon, Jeanette takes gentle footsteps to Simon and slowly reached out to comfort him "No!" swiping away her hand "This is it, Damian has my critical attention, he can mess with me but bring my family into this... if he wants war let give him a hell of a war!" Simon cried in frustration

"Simon.. whatever you do i'm with you all the way" Jeanette smiled

"If we are gonna defeat Damian and his creatures we're gonna need any members we can get, so coming to this i think i have some friends that can help" Elliot winked

"I'm sorry that your family had to be... oh no!" Jeanette screamed running out the door and across the street, without question Simon and Elliot followed, they spotted Jeanette running across the street heading to her house

"Oh no, if they took mine they probably-"

"Shut up and come on!" Elliot interrupted Simon, a loud shriek came from the Miller's house it wasn't Jeanette

"Guys help!" Jeanette yelled from the doorway, the boys made it to the doorway to see Eleanor and Brittany being picked up by Banshees, with perfect precision Jeanette threw the knife that killed the last Banshee, the knife piece through the banshee that was holding Brittany turning it to dust, Brittany fell to the ground, in fearful tears, Jeanette ran to help her the other Banshee holding Eleanor casted a spell send a chaorrupted hand shadow at her, Simon dove for her and knocked both of them out of the way, then walking in the Banshee noticed Elliot, casting the same spell, Elliot dodged it by flip over it, within his flip he threw a spare knife, and the Banshee fell to dust and Eleanor slipped to the ground

"I'm so sorry i wasn't here to help! i'm' sorry!" Jeanette cried with the other sisters, they huddled and gave each other a big hug

"It's.. ok.. thank you for saving us.." Brittany sobbed

"Agreed" Eleanor spoke still crying like crazy

"Simon!" Jeanette looked straight into Simon's eyes once his attention was to her "Lead the way.." she whispered, Simon gave a simple nod and finally spoke up

"So, now for what i found out at the forest, Elliot" Simon looked at Elliot who had his attention on him "Your.. Sister is back alive" He informed

"But how is she-"

"Let me continue please, if she is back to life Damian must have control over her, so i decided there must be a portal of somewhat bringing back his members, which if Xayla's alive so is Dimitri and so with that said we need to gather member which Elliot you say you have some people you know? right?" Simon gazed

"Yep" Elliot simply replied

"Get them here and tell them the situation and how a lot of lives are at stake, we will need to find this portal and try and destroy it or use it to our advantage if there's one" Simon continued

"How did my sister seem when you met her?" Elliot asked

"She seemed on our side, she said precisely to kill Damian once and for all, but Damian can still have control over her when he wants to so don't forget that, Now since Damian still has a advantage on us with his bone minions and ghosts then we must-" Simon was interrupted by a chilling crack of lightning hitting the ground

"Stay put!" Jeanette demanded Brittany and Eleanor to do, Simon, Jeanette, and Elliot ran outside open minded, the sky turned a crimson red, a devilish, fearful red, lightning struck the ground around the neighborhood little crevasses opened up and out came green, disturbing, vicious, flesh eating, Ghouls

"You gotta be kidding me! Well i better add those to the list of advantages Damian has!" Simon yelled, the ghouls, spotting them, let out a vicious screech showing the sharp, monster like, demon teeth, the ghouls charged for them

"Let this be the beginning, wahaha!" Damian cleverly laughed up from his ancient ruin watchtower

"Lets get this over with" Elliot sighed wielding his gun, and tossing some to Simon and Jeanette

**So that's Chapter 4! wow! Haha, so if i have any spelling errors or error at all i want to apologize! so since last chapter's question got messed up i'm sorry! so Question of the Chapter!**

**What other demonic entity should i include!?**

**Well that's it for now! :)**

**Bye! :D**


	6. Bring it!

**So hello again fellow viewers! so i really hope you liked last chapter! I'm trying to makeup time by posting more chapters as quick as possible! So hopefully you guys enjoy them! so without further ado here is Chapter 5. Bring it!**

The first sick green fiend jumped for Jeanette chomping like crazy she pointed the gun at his head turn her head ahead and shot, the headless ghoul fell to the ground with a high pitch screech as it's body withered

"Well that's a beautiful sight.."Jeanette gagged

The Ghouls were profound by this action they became more furious and stealth like, another jumped followed by another and another, bullets flew and heads blew up, the more that died the more that spawned

"Oh my god! let's just get this over with" Elliot sighed reaching into his pocket, and pulled out a specific item "Last one behind that wall is a rotten egg" Elliot sighed throwing a bomb with a fuse attached, a pipe bomb, Simon, and Jeanette looked at each other in fear and ran for their lives, the bright light on the fuse caused the ghouls to give an amused expression on their faces and charged at the bright light trying to be the one to retrieve it, Simon, Jeanette, and Elliot jumped behind the stone wall peeking over the top they seen a ghoul hop back and forth on it's feet in excitement of being the one to get it, as the ghoul held it the beeping got quicker... quicker.. the ghoul gave a confused look, looked at the bomb and gave a frightened facial expression

"Toodaloo" Jeanette giggled

*BOOM*

They all looked over the wall to get a glimpse, it was completely clear, the ghoul's bodies withered into nothing

"Looks clear lets get back inside" Simon suggested hoping over the wall

"Yeah" Elliot agreed following Simon's action, Jeanette went to go hop over when a slimy green hand with huge, long fingernails covered her mouth and grabbed her by the collar, and dragged her into the forest

"Hmph! hmmm!" Jeanette tried to scream, the darkness covered her as she was pulled farther into the forest

Elliot and Simon entered the Miller's house and seen Brittany and Eleanor huddled behind the couch

"Is it safe?" a voice asked from behind the couch

"It's safe Brittany and Eleanor" Simon replied looking over the top of the couch, Elliot started to stare into space, and then noticed something, he looked to his left, to his right, then circled around many times looking like he was chasing his tail, he then stopped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head

"Uh Simon!" Elliot interrupted

"What Elliot.. hey where's Jeanette" Simon asked in curiousity

"Um i was about to ask you that!" Elliot yelled in fear of what could've happen to her

"Shit! go go! we need to find her!" Simon yelled in reply and ran out the doors and ran around the house, then the neighborhood, no signed, he met back with Elliot who was back at the house

"Hey Simon, you might wanna come check this out" Elliot suggested leading him back to the stone wall

"What's it Elliot?" Simon smirked

"I think these will lead us to her" Elliot pointed to prints of ghoulish footprints

"Oh crap" Simon simply replied before racing off into the forest

"Wait!" Elliot yelled chasing after him, but then stopped dead in his tracks right before he entered

"Should i? ugh no this is non debatable i must save Jeanette!" Elliot thought and continued his way into the forest

Being forcefully dragged Jeanette tried to slide her way out of the demonic hand, unsuccessful, she found herself being thrown, rolling on the grass, she shook her head and sat up "That's hurt you know!" Jeanette turned her head, and pouted when the ghoul gave a nasally shniker, she turned her head slightly to see a brunette girl holding a Katana to her neck, become terrified she became more terrified to see Damian in the background laughing

"Simple mission Xayla, killed this girl and you will be promoted, i'll be back to collect the body" Damian laughed, and let out a little snort causing a ghoul to laugh "Don't you laugh at me!" Damian lunged and ripped out it's soul with his bare hand "That'll teach you a lesson, anyways i'll be back Xayla" Damian walked away

"Heyy Xayla... I LOVE YOUR HAIR! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HIGHLIGHTS LIKE THAT!? OH MY GOSH!" Jeanette sweet talked, but to silenced when Xayla gave no facial expression

"Let's get this over with.." Xayla swung her katana back

"Let's get this over with.. hehe i have some tricks up my sleeve" Jeanette laughed in her mind, Xayla went in for a strike, Jeanette swung her leg under Xayla causing xayla to lose balance falling forward

, quick at instinct Jeanette learned the environment an ancient ruin castle, Jeanette ran for the collapsed stairs followed by Xayla

"Get back here you twerp!" Xayla yelled, Jeanette threw some medium sized rocks to try and distract Xayla, the katana slashed through them like nothing, causing a happy smirked to Xayla's face, Jeanette ran up the stairs to find herself a dead end, it's either jump and die or get killed by Xayla, Xayla crept up the stairs appearing in front of Jeanette

"It's over!" Xayla yelled striking

"Elliot i hope this works!" Jeanette thought, Jeanette ran up the side of a pillar and back flipped behind Xayla, Xayla's katana smashed into the pillar and got stuck, Jeanette kicked Xayla's back and then her head smashing Xayla's face into the pillar, Xayla turned her now blood gushing face around and threw a punch, Jeanette caught the punch and twisted it and pulled Xayla over her shoulder sent her down a flight of stairs, Xayla hit her head at the end on a stone wall

"Bam bitch!" Jeanette smiled patting her hands together getting the dust off of them, then walked down the stairs, still laying unconscious, Jeanette took a rock and threw it at her head "Eh, just to make sure" Jeanette was then surprised when she was approached by Elliot and Simon

"Thank god your o...k" Simon spoke hugging her and seeing Xayla's body in the background "Um Jeanette what did you do!" Simon yelled let go of her

"Oh my god! My sister! what did you do!" Elliot ran to the unconscious body "Wake up please wake up!" Elliot shook her body like crazy

"Guys i can explain!" Jeanette yelled in frustration

"Go ahead i'm waiting" Damian joked walking down the vine covered stairs, all eyes went to Damian "Oh looky the gang's all here" Damian joked again

"What did you do to my sister!" Elliot yelled furiously, with tears falling

"Oh you know brought her back to life! she is part of my army now!She doesn't know you anymore and she will be the one to kill you! she is evil now! you idiot!" Damian yelled

"You little fucker i oughta kill you for this!" Elliot ran towards Damian, pulling out his gun

"This should be fun" Damian grinned happily, drawing his sword

_Well that's Chapter 5! This was such a fun chapter to do! i really hope you guys like this chapter as well! So question of the chapter_

_**How did you like the girl fight?! tell me what you thought!**_

_That's all for now!_

_Bye! :)_


	7. Cold Blooded

_**Hello my fellow viewers! So i just want to thank anyone who has Favorited, Followed, left a review, or even just read this story! Thank you! You help me continue this story! so without further ado here is Chapter 6. Cold Blooded**_

Damian withdrew his sword and slashed at Elliot, Elliot did an aerial cartwheel in a spiral motion dodging his attack, Elliot smacked Damian with the end of his gun, cocked it and shot Damian in the mouth, the bullet did no damage, Damian grinned and revealed the missing bullet caught by his teeth, a fearful expression hit Elliot face, Damian took Elliot by his collar and threw him aggressively down the stairs, sent him tumbling but stopped by the painful hit of a stone wall, shaking his head, he slowly turned his head to the the right and seen Xayla laying next to him, Elliot let out a frightful yelp, Damian walked slowly and steadily down the stairs, with the tip of his blade pointed at Elliot, Elliot getting up, was stopped by Damians end of blade to his throat

"It's time for you to join my army" Damian spoke with a demonic essence

"Damian no!" Simon and Jeanette yelled running at Damian but were tackled by his ghoul servants

"Game.. OVER!" Damian struck but was soon interrupted by an arrow piercing his arm against the stone wall, pulling the bone tipped arrows he seen a figure flip off the top of the forest tree and lightly hit the ground, followed by another, one wielding a bow and a quiver and one with throwing daggers, The one wielding the bow was a boy around the age of 12, with the darkest shade of black hair, and with the most piercing sky blue eyes, with the most fiercest expression on his pale face, the second wielding the daggers was a girl, around the age of 16, with blonde hair with streaks of purple, with green clover eyes, her eyes went narrow at the sight of Damian

"So you must be the wimp trying to rule this world?" The boy teased

"Ghouls deal with them!" Damian ordered, the fiends threw Simon and Jeanette to the ground, and charged for them, the boy drew an arrow from his quiver, placed the arrow on the bow, pulled the line, farther back... farther... the ghoul was right in front of him, the boy let go, sending the arrow through the skull of the fiend, it split the skull in half and flew towards Damian, scraped his arm and tore off a piece of his shirt, the second ghoul went after the girl, the girl equipped two gloves, as the ghoul lunged she grabbed the top and bottom of his mouth and pulled... pulled. pulled. the ghouls cheek started to tear in half making the ghoul let out a horrific yelps of fear, the girl gave one last tug yanking off the top of the ghouls head, and spun it towards Damian, He flinched feeling threatened, his face told the whole story

"How dare you!" Damian yelled feeling disrespected "You will rue the day you messed with me!" He continued, he slashed Elliot's cheek giving a warning before using a technique to vanish, Elliot stood up and ran to hug the two saviors

"I'm so happy to see you two!" Elliot grinned wrapping his arms around both of them

"I guess we showed up at the right time" the girl joked, Elliot let go and turned towards Simon and Jeanette who were approaching holding hands

"Simon and Jeanette these are my some of my old members, This is Avalon" Elliot pointed at the girl cleaning her gloves off "This is Vachery" Elliot pointed to the boy recovering his arrows

"Nice to meet you" Simon's eyebrow rose slightly

"Hi" Avalon replied slightly letting the word flow out of her mouth

"I'm Simon and this is-"

"I'm Jeanette" She interrupted introducing herself

"Nice to meet you two, i'm Avalon of course, and that's my brother Vachery over there" Avalon pointed to the boy chasing a rabbit down but got tired so shot it, and looked over and gave a embarrassed face "So from what i heard from Elliot, that Damian dude wants to take over this world? Sounds legit" Avalon spoke

"He isn't just a regular person, he is back from the dead, here let me explain it from the beginning" Jeanette mumbled on and on..and on... and on... causing Simon and Elliot"s face to droop in bored

"So yeah that's where we stand.." Jeanette finished, she looked over to see drool coming out of Elliot's face, Jeanette always carried "Germ-X" with her, she took a handful of germ-x, walked over to Elliot and slid her germ-x full hand across his cut

"AH! FUCK! IT STINGS! AH! DAMN!" Elliot ran around in circles, smacking his face, causing amusement to those watching, Elliot tripped over Xayla causing her gain conscious

"uh... what happened.. ELLIOT!" Xayla brought a grin to her face

"Sister? Sister!" Elliot hugging her tightly

"Brother...you.. are... hugging me .. to tight!" Xayla spoke gasping for air with every word

"Sorry!" Elliot let go and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

"Uh.. what happened.." Xayla sighed wiping the blood off her face

"Well it started when..." Jeanette started another story

"Ugh!" Elliot sighed in boredom and laid on the ground followed by the others

"And that's what happened" Jeanette finished finally, the others got up and stretched a little bit

"Ok so NOW that we're all caught up we need to get some training in so lets go practice on some ghouls" Simon recommended

"Alright let's get going before dark.. what are we gonna do with this crimson sky" Elliot asked

"Ugh... we have too many things to deal with" Simon sighed

In the ancient ruin castle that laid far in the forest Damian's army was set-up, Damian was up in his chamber working on his invention

"Soon, this invention will summon all ghost,demons,ghouls,hounds,banshees etc. from the deep pits of hell! It will resurrect them and we shall flood this world! But before we can we need to kill those twerps that messed with me earlier, so this is where you come in... brother, you must assassinate them and anyone who gets in your way, i will have Xayla accompany you on this mission, so with that being said get to it" Damian demanded, sending the person hiding in the shadows away, Damian turned his attention back to his device, grabbed his utensil and began adjusting it

The group, made it to the Miller's house, and Immediately Eleanor and Brittany ran out

"I'm home!" Jeanette ran happily to hug them

"I love you so much sister!" Brittany cried

"Me too!" Eleanor cried agreeing

"Let's go inside i'll make you two some tea and we can talk about what happened, Simon take the others to train i'll catch up later" Jeanette asked bringing her sisters inside the house, Simon gave a nod, the other hid behind the stone wall that lies between the Miller's house and the Sevilles "The streets are infested with the ghouls, so any volunteers" Simon brought up

"Me!" Avalon spoke immediately

"Ok then, be careful" Simon implied

"Don't break a nail" Elliot teased

"Oh trust me i won't sweetheart" Avalon winked, she equipped her new gloves with claws the that fingertips and at the knuckles, and hopped over the wall, the ghouls heads turned to her as they hear her feet hit the ground, they growled showing there rotten, sharp teeth, the first of the bunch threw it grip at her heart, she caught it and flipped over it pulling his arm and threw it at the others causing them to tumble down, making them more aggravated another ghoul tried she took it's arm jumped onto it back, broke its arm off, threw it into the crowd and took her claw gloves she plant the claw of one hand under the chin and the other behind the neck and with a forceful pull she tugged the head off sending a gusher of blood, she tossed the head behind the wall to Elliot and freaked out when it hit him, causing an amused grin to her face, the next contestant jumped for her, she held out a knife and struck it in the brain, the last one that spotted her followed the action by the previous and jumped, she jumped as well, when they were no less than a second away from each other she stabbed her claws into the middle of the ghoul and ripped through it, like paper, she hit the ground with a roll, she stayed flat on the ground, causing suspense for the others, she gradually got up and smiled while wiping the blood off her face, and walked back to the wall while being applauded

"Beat that, of and for your information, my nails are still beautiful" Avalon joked

Inside the Miller's house, Jeanette was calming her sister's down to the point where they could exactly tell what happened

"So are you ready to tell me what happened" Jeanette

"Yeah..." Brittany let out little sniffles

"It all began when Eleanor and I went over to the Seville's this afternoon, we went over to ask where you were, cause had lunch ready, so we walked in, because the door was open and we seen Alvin, Theodore, and Dave being chased down and captured by the same things that tried to get Ele and I, and of course the first thing we did was call for help, but then when we looked back they were gone and there was those ghost things and this man..he told the ghosts-"

"Banshees" Jeanette finally corrected

"Yeah those, he told them to seize us and then he vanished" Brittany ended

"Damian you mean?" Jeanette figured

"No... it wasn't Damian" Brittany spoke

"Then who was it? what did you look like" Jeanette asked

"He had his face covered up but his eyes, which i made contact with, its like he looked into my soul and sent fear through me, but the weirdest part about him was... was that he had a hole through him where his... his..." Brittany stuttered

"Where his what?" Jeanette asked in anticipation

"Where his heart should be!" Brittany cried out in fear

_That's it for this chapter! actually my longest chapter i believe! i hope you guys liked it! please don't forget to leave a review on what you think of this story so far! it would mean ALOT to me, i love seeing what you guys have to say! so question of the chapter_

**WHO IS THIS GUY BRITTANY SEEN?! ( Leave your answer in a review, whoever gets it right will get a shoutout in my next chapter!)**

_That's it for now! :)_

_Bye! :D_


	8. Rotten Flesh

**Hello my fellow viewers! So i wondered if i'm taking the story to fast? What do you think? Another thing, i've thought about giving a little sneak peek of the next chapter at the end of each chapter! So if you like this idea tell me! Without further ado Chapter 7. Rotten Flesh**

Jeanettes eyes grew with fear developing in them "No heart!? How!" Jeanette questioned

"Don't ask me! All i know is that he has Alvin and them! You have to find them, Please!" Brittany pleaded

"Of course we are going to! Simon!" Jeanette hollered sending echos through the house, Simon came in followed by the others, with giggles there and then

"What Jeanette?" Simon asked with one eyebrow pointed up

"Well we found out who took your brothers." Jeanette plainly came out

"Yeah, Damian i know this Jeanette" Simon replied

"Not exactly... From what Brittany told me we have another enemy.. sadly" Jeanette sighed, rolling her eyes

"Wait what! Another!? Who!?" Simon freaked out

"Well.. we don't know all we know is that he has no heart, just a big hole where it should be" Jeanette explained more calm than she should be

"How is he living then!? Nevermind! We have to find my brother and Dave!" Simon ordered

"Elliot and I will come with you, Brother please stay here and protect them" Avalon laid her hand on her brothers hand, He gave a little nod but it said so much to Avalon

"Ok Avey" Vachery spoke

"Let's get going before it get too dark, and more monsters spawn" Elliot loaded up his gun and grab the both of them by the collars of their shirts and took them outside, shutting the door behind them they found themselves swarmed, twitching eyes glaring at them, teeth clenching, mouths chomping, little snarls filling the noise around them

"Too... Late" Avalon spoke under her breath

"One word... Run!" Simon screamed running towards a gap in the wall of monsters, the monsters howled, and wailed to their movement and took action, they started blocking the gap.. more and more swarmed the gap..

"Hurry!" Simon pushed farther, Elliot took the lead and drew a shotgun, the gap closed and the monster hissed as they came closer, Elliot shot ahead blowing the heads off a few ghouls, then more and more, causing the gap to open back up, a slight yelp was heard Simon and Elliot looked back to see Avalon grabbed by two ghouls, then more

"Avalon!" Elliot screamed in horror

"Go the gap won't stay open forever!" Avalon cried struggling "Bring it bitches" Avalon cried in pain, being scratched across the face, soon they couldn't see her due to so many monsters circling her

"Let's go!" Elliot yelled at Simon, with a gentle but meaningful teardrop falling from his face

Avalon held the neck of a ghoul trying to chomp her face, she jabbed a dagger into his brain countless amount of times, one after another, she was soon overran, she shoved many ghouls off and got up and was pressed up against the wall of a house

"I love you Vachery" Avalon spoke under her coughs and breathes, just when she thought it was over she seen a shimmering thing flying towards her, spinning it cut off a lot of heads, her eyes grew huge and as it came fast she ducked and was scared when she rose and bumped her head on a metal boomerang stuck in the house, then something jumped off a house across the flooded street

"Xay...Xayla!" Avalon cheered in hope

"Help me kill these bitches!" Xayla screamed from the other side of the horde, without hesitation Avalon stuck her claw up a ghouls chin and threw it at the ghouls to knock them down, with the time she had she let out a high pitched whistle, a hellhound came crashing in, biting off the heads off the ghouls, and demon imps behind them, clearing a passage to Xayla, Avalon ran through the passage while trying to get grabbed by hands, she followed her hound as it mowed its way, Xayla gave a look at Avalon, and Avalon gave a little wink, Xayla threw her sword in the air, Avalon jumped for it and her legs were grabbed by Xayla, who spun her around, Avalon held out the katana and tucked in her head as blood splattered, and ghouls and imps were sliced in half, when it was a little bit more clear Xayla let go and sent Avalon drilling in circles forward, she clawed the ground stopping her, Xayla drew a grenade, pulled the clip "Run like hell!" Xayla shouted running in a random direction

"What the fuck! Xayla!" Avalon screamed running for her life, she heard Xayla let out a little giggle, taking cover they both felt the impact, as the grenade blew up the remaining monster and the deserted house, The Miller's house windows blew up and the chipette covered themselves

"What the fuck!" The chipette cried in confusion, they took stealthy step and looked out the window to see burning corpses, damaged deserted house of the people taken, and see a huge hole in the middle of the street, and Avalon in the ditch in front of their house

"Avalon! What was that!" Brittany yelled out the window

"A... gr...enade..." Avalon shyly spoke, Xayla approached one of the deserted house and retrieved her boomerang, "It was her idea!" Avalon pointed to Xayla stressfully, and seen Xayla smile

In the forest the boys fell to the ground due to the impact

"Shit!" Elliot cried out

"What was that!" Simon asked loudly

"I don't know... Shh!" Elliot motioned for Simon to lay flat on the ground

"What" Simon whispered quietly, they heard little rattling noises come from the bushes

"I don't know!" Elliot quietly yelled, a rabbit appeared from behind the bush

"It's just a rabbit.." Simon answered and got up "dude get up!" suddenly Damians members hopped down from the tree and ambushed them, they knocked out Simon cold and propped him on one of their members shoulders

"Simon!" Elliot screamed surprisingly, and went to pull his gun, but one of the members kick him in the chest sending him into a tree, still conscious, He was grasped by his collar and brutally punched in the face many times, then in a last move, a member grabbed Elliot's arm fiercely and with one tug he broke Elliot's arm and left it dangling as he was held by the other member

"AHHH!" Elliot howled in torturous pain, he was soon let go, as he slid to the bottom on the tree he pulled his head up with the last of his strength and saw them walking away with Simon dangling off one of their should "Simon..." Elliot whispered before everything went black

Boom! Simon has been kidnapped.. oh shit.. What do they want with him! What will they do to him! find out in Chapter 8! :)

So in the meantime you have please check out Alvinnascar5's stories!

So here is the little preview of Chapter 8.!

**The scream that echoed through the deadly forest, caught everyones attention**

"**Elliot!" Xayla raged, she withdrew her katana and ran for the forest but was soon tackled by a mysterious man**

"**Xayla!" Avalon screamed before being pinned to the ground, by more people**

**The door of the Miller's house bursted open and people charged in**

Check out Chapter 8.! thanks for reading! That's it for now! :)

Bye :D


	9. Unbelieveable

**Hello fellow viewers! So i've decided that this story will go farther than last story, so more chapters! So don't forget to check out the preview for the next chapter at the end! so here's Chapter 8. Unbelieveable**

Darkness consumed the slightly lighted room, the moonlight struck through rusted bars connected to the moss covered stone wall, the air whistled through the night, the chilling breeze sent shivers down the chipmunk's back, Simon's eyes twitched open

"Whe... Where am i! What happened! Why does my head hurt so much.." Simon sighed rubbing his eyes "What happened to the others.."

~~Few hours earlier~~

"Did you guys hear that!" Avalon's ear twitched to the sound

The scream that echoed through the deadly forest, caught everyones attention

"Elliot!" Xayla raged, she withdrew her katana and ran for the forest but was soon tackled by a mysterious man

"Xayla!" Avalon screamed before being pinned to the ground, by more people

The door of the Miller's house bursted open and people charged in, wearing black clothes leaving who they are a mystery

"Ahh!" The Chipettes scream in terror, Jeanette drew her gun, and pointed it at the strange men

"Drop it little girl..." one of the men spoke trying to calm her down

"Make me..." Jeanette held the gun pointed

"Who the fuck do you think you are kid? Get her!" The man order

"I'm Jeanette bitch!" Jeanette screamed, firing a bullet blast into one of the men's heart, frightened by the kill the men went to flee, exiting the house to fist met their faces, the men hit the ground with a dazed sound

"let's just see who these people are.." Jeanette ripped the mask off, and was surprised, looking down confused, one of the men was a policeman

"Last i knew Policeman don't just randomly barge in and try to kidnap you" Brittany blurted

"You're right.. something is strange.. many factors are present.." Jeanette spoke her thought

"Were they under control of some sort?" Xayla approached the subject

"Possibly... At this point anything is possible, round up the others, can you and Avalon wonder around? check for any other people?" Jeanette asked

"Sure! i mean sure.." Avalon spoke up

"What about that scream that came from the forest!?" Xayla confronted "I believe they are in danger, something isn't right" Xayla continued on

"Ok check out the forest" Jeanette directed, within a second they were off

"Come on we gotta hurry! i think it came from this way!" Xayla screamed behind her

"I'm trying to hurry! Gosh dang it you're too fast!" Avalon spoke spitting the dust out of her mouth, Avalon was blinded by some of the dust and tripped over Xayla and rolled onto her back

"Um ow!" Avalon hissed, Avalon spotted Xayla kneeled down by a person the shade hid

"Elliot! wake up!" Xayla shook Elliot but then soon slapped him, Elliot's eyes twitched open for a second but soon closed once again "We gotta get him back to the house!" Xayla picked him up and charged for the house

"Wait up Xay!" Avalon hollered getting left behind "Ugh.. whatever i'll catch up" Avalon started a peaceful run, but soon was irritated by the sound of rattling, she looked to her right to see bushes moving, she looked to her left to see more bushes moving, she was getting closed in on, but in her luck the end of the forest was close "Gotta run faster!" Avalon thought to herself, the goons closed off the way out "Time to pull these babies out" She equipped her throwing daggers, about to run into them she through them with anger, both struck them in the neck, they went into a panic, she approached them, grabbed the handles to her daggers, pulled them out a jumped over them "Have a nice day!" Avalon screamed exiting the forest, she arrived at the house, she ran in to see the chipettes, and Xayla surround Elliot on the couch

"Has he said anything?" Avalon approached Xayla

"No... he has a broken arm too.. and... and..!" Xayla bursted in tear for one and fell into Avalon's arms for some kind of comfort

"It's ok Xay" Avalon spoke comforting her

"No it's not! It's all my fault!" Xayla cried, she raised her tear covered face to Avalon "I'm going to kill that damn Damian if it the last thing i do!" Xayla agonized

"So to interrupt but Xayla, why hasn't Damian summoned to back yet?" Jeanette wondered, Xayla felt the back of her head, and ran her hand through her hair

"Where is it!?" Xayla bursted into curiosity

"Where's what?" Avalon asked

"Damian planted this thing on the back of my head when i came back from the portal, it controlled me basically, Bingo! it must've broke when i hit my head against the stone wall!" Xayla explained, Xayla was soon interrupted by a slight moan, she turned her head to see Elliot slightly waking up

"Elliot!" Xayla threw her arms around him

"Where am i!" Elliot freaked out then realized where he was "They have Simon!" Elliot yelled

"Damian's men ambushed us and took Simon captive!" Elliot explained further

"We must find him! He can do so many thing to him!" Jeanette freaked out, and couldn't settle knowing her love was in the hands of the devilish thing they call Damian

"Wait.. Where is my brother!" Avalon noticed

"We need to get Simon first!" Jeanette spoke

"Bitch he is my brother!" Avalon sassed back

"Bitch?! wanna go!" Jeanette threatened

"Bring it! i can whoop your ass within a second!" Avalon provoked but was soon interrupted by Elliot

"We will have to split into two group!" Elliot announced "Xayla, Avalon, go search for Vachery. Jeanette, you, Brittany, Eleanor, and i will search for Simon" Elliot planned

"I can barely shot a gun" "Miss Miller said not to play with guns" Brittany and Eleanor nagged

"Miss Miller is taken! possibly dead! I think she wouldn't care at this point!" Jeanette declared, Brittany and Eleanor took it into consideration and then nodded

"Go ahead and start Sister, and Avalon" Elliot ordered, they exited and were set on one objective

"I think i might have some spare guns.." Jeanette rolled her eyes toward the bodies "They invaded us earlier by the way Elliot" Jeanette noted

Deep underground laid the what used to be the abandon gang hideout but is now populated again, deeper in the hideout laid a 12 year old, chain to the walls that dripped out cold stenchy water

"What do you want from me!" Vachery cried out

"I need you for bait" The mysterious man spoke

"Who are you! How are you living when you have no heart!" Vachery questioned

"I'm Azereth, i used to be Damians last follower until he betrayed me and he ripped out my heart, but what he forgot was that the portal is still in running, so i came back to life and now im his worse nightmare, well soon to be he doesn't know i'm back to life YET" Azereth went in explanation walking back and forth with every evil footstep and breathe, farther down the hall, a voice echoed

"Let me out! I'll take you down brah!" the voice spoke, Azereth left Vachery and adventured down the hall and came to the door that locked away the source of the voice

"Shut you little rascal before i skin you alive!" Azereth threatened

"You don't scare me!" Alvin blurted

"What am i doing, i should be using my time on catching that Simon, he is the one was destroyed the plans" Azereth pondered

"You better leave him alone!" Dave yelled

"Hm let me think.. No!" Azereth laughed, sending an echo through the deep dark hideout thats only light source was the portal

**Finally! You now know the new enemy to the others! What gonna happen? Who has the upperhand now? find out in Chapter 9.!**

**Here is a preview of next chapter!**

_**The footsteps of Avalon and Xayla echoed through the hideout**_

"_**He is here! i know it!" Avalon whispered loudly**_

"_**Let's get him out of here quick before what ever put him in here comes back" Xayla demanded, they seen very slight light coming from the end of the tunnel, a figure soon stood in the light**_

"_**Welcome to you death ladies" Azereth announced**_

**Well that's it for this chapter! please R&R on what you thought! I will love you forever O.O (So not creepy)**

**Bye! :D**


	10. Corpses

**Hello my fellow ViEwErS! So this story has reached 10,000 words! (What, What!), So this could be good or bad news but this story isn't gonna be a quick finish like the beginning story was, this story will go way past the amount of chapter from the story before, i'm hoping to go more in characters backgrounds and introduce more characters soon! So without further ado Chapter 9. Corpses**

Nightime had struck the town,the neighborhood was silent, the crescent moon shined the only light in the mysterious neighborhood, window's were broken, doors were smashed through, only the dead roamed this area right now, the living were nowhere to be found, everyone had vanished it seemed, the sound of footsteps bounced off the empty houses of darkness, the sound came from Avalon and Xayla, they peered through every window looking for life but no sign

"This place is creepy.. it's a ghost town" Avalon brought up, looking at houses then to the stars "The stars are so pretty tonight" Avalon spoke up, Xayla then was curious and looked up with her

"Yeah they are.. My mom and I used to always go star watching time to time.. until she passed away.. Elliot and I when we were younger did it together than.. stuff just happened.." Xayla eased up

"Whenever i'm stargazing it reminds me of kis... killing! it reminds me of killing" Avalon quickly covered up

"Well that's interesting.." Xayla stared, with a smile at the edge of her mouth, they were then startled when they heard rattling coming from one of the house, they peered their eyes over to the house and started gently walking over to the house, looking inside they spotted a ghoul feasting on a racoon

"Well that's.. uh... disgusting.." Avalon gagged

"Let me handle this" Xayla took her katana out of the case and hopped through the window, the ghoul screamed as if it was about to strike, Xayla stabbed her katana through it's forehead and left it as it fell to the ground lifeless

"10 out of 10!" Avalon joked

"Oh shut up, let's get going" Xayla teased, down below in the hideout Vachery was frightened to hear footsteps coming to his chamber, sweat started to form on his forehead, as the footsteps got closer the more sweat that built up on his forehead, finally the door creaked ever so slightly

"Be ready to go.. if your little friends don't come.. well.. if they don't come to us we'll come to them" Azereth crept in

"They'll come!" Vachery quickly responded

"Oh will they?" Azereth question with his evil little grin

"Um Yeah!" Vachery threatened "I hope.." He snuck under his slow breathe, Azereth left the chamber and was walking along until he heard a terrifying scream that echoed ever so loudly, Azereth ran back into Vachery's chamber to see him screaming

"Shut it! or i'll slice your damn throat!" Azereth clenched his teeth together, the sound continually echoed through the hideout, Xayla and Avalon were creeping around the neighborhood when they were stopped by a scream coming from the sewer

"What was that!" Xayla looked around to try and find the source

"My.. Brother! it came from the sewer!" Avalon ran for a way into the sewer, Xayla followed her knowing that Avalon knew what she was doing, Avalon pulled the metal cap off the road and was profound by the stench that hit her nose

"Aw! that's is so damn awful!" Avalon gagged plugging her nose and start climbing down the ladder

"He better be down here.." Xayla followed, they hit the end of the ladder with a splash, their footsteps could not be hidden with the water puddles around, The splash echoed farther ahead, Azereth's head turned and he was now happily amused

"Men arm up! get the hounds out! get the banshees out! Our guests are here..." Azereth grinned

"Shit.. Sister please leave.." Vachery thought

"So much for stealth.." Xayla frowned

"I don't care about stealth at this moment.. i care about my brother and the animal that put him down here" Avalon started walking, with determination on her face, they both heard a conversation going on farther along, she recognized one of the voice..

The footsteps of Avalon and Xayla echoed through the hideout, they started to run

"He is here! i know it!" Avalon whispered loudly

"Let's get him out of here quick before what ever put him in here comes back" Xayla demanded, they seen very slight light coming from the end of the tunnel, a figure soon stood in the light

"Welcome to you death ladies" Azereth announced

"That escalated quickly.." Xayla sighed, more figures appeared in the light

"Seize our little friends!" Azereth ordered his army

"Seems like we have a new friend yippee..." Avalon dashed forward, They all met half way a hell hound jumped for Avalon, she slid right under it sending it to Xayla who cracked the bones in half

"Go ahead! i will back you up! we're here for a reason and it's not to fight!" Xayla screamed battling off the men and hounds, Avalon was now focused on the end, two mens tried to stop her, she grabbed the first man's arms twisted them to his back and kicked off his back, in the air she stabbed a dagger in the other's head

"You can keep the souvenir!" Avalon joked, Avalon dodged the others except one man that was planted at the end "Bring it man.." Avalon spoke through her eyes, She reached him, and he through a very powerful punch, She caught it, planted his arm on her shoulder and flipped him over her shoulder, she spit on him in disgrace and ran for the chambers

"Seize that bitch!" Azereth stressed, catching the armies attention, they soon lost interest in Xayla except for a few, and dashed for Avalon.

Fear struck her body, she started to become soaked due to water and sweat, her mind was stressed to the limit so many doors so little time, she looked behind to see hounds splashing through the sewer water, she picked up her pace, she then passed a door, she stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground, the hounds pounced over her, she got up with water dripping from her face, and ran back she seen Vachery chained the wall through the wooden door with rusted bars. She turned around to see herself cornered they crept closer and closer..

"Come get me boy..!" Avalon provoked, they went for at tackle at the same time, avalon jumped out of the way, the hounds crash through the door and with the impact from each other they descended into a pile of bones

"Avey!" Vachery cheered and jumped up but soon was pulled back by the chains

"Look away brother" She demanded, she took one of the bones and smashed the chains constricting her poor brother, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around her body and squeezed her to death

"I missed you so much Avey!" Vachery teared up

"I missed you too but no time to chat! they are coming and we gotta escape!" Avalon rushed, she turned to see the door completely blocked, Azereth took a couple steps closer

"Get behind me brother.." Avalon softly spoke

"You come here... and think you are gonna leave her alive? You dare mess with Azereth!" Azereth yelled

"Yes and hmm yeah why not" She sassed

"You shall pay the price you- What!" Azereth heard the sound of men dying and bone cluttering, he turned around to see two boomerangs flying back a forth outside the door, chopping men's head off and tempted the hounds to try and catch it but failed when it broke their bones, Azereth turned his head back to Avalon and saw a foot coming to his face, he slid across the room and was dazed for a few seconds and realized they were escaping

"Don't leave us please!" Alvin pleaded, Xayla threw a boomerang and it broke the lock on the door, Alvin, Theo and Dave joined their escape, they were at the end of the hall when they saw Azereth slide out into the hallway and cast a spell and activated the portal again, all the men killed were soon respawned and back to chasing

"Go! go! go!" Xayla hesitated and pushed the others along as fast as they could, they reached the ladder when again the light was blocked by figures

"Climb! Fast!" Avalon rushed them along, Alvin first, then Theo then Dave then Xayla, they were feet away, then Avalon then Vachery, Vachery started to climb when his leg was caught by a hound

"Let go!" Vachery kicked and kicked, no use

"Good dog!" Azereth screamed from farther down the hallway

"Vachery!" Avalon freaked out and tried to pull him up

"Avey, Vach hurry!" Xayla screamed from the top of the ladder, Avalon tugged harder and faster, no progress was being made

"Avey.." Vachery stated, trying to tug himself loose

"No! i can't!" Avalon teared up and tear fell against the cold hard ground

"It's ok to let go..." Vachery stared into her eyes, Vachery let go of the ladder

"No! Vachery!" Avalon groaned loosing grip of her brother's shirt, her grip was lost, her brother slipped to the ground, the hounds started to tear him to pieces

"NO!" Avalon cried at the top of her lungs

"Avey hurry, please!" Xayla rushed, Avalon reached the top of the ladder and looked back to see Azereth's barrel of his gun to Vachery's head, Avalon climbed onto the street and they put the lid back on, crawling away the sound of a gun rung through their ears, Avalon went plain, no emotion, no movement, no words, no breaths, she just stopped, and looked up to the stars, in agonizing pain

**That's the end of Chapter 9. Corpses, Let us take this moment and say our goodbyes to Vachery :(, Even though he wasn't a major character.. it still sucks killing off a character, so hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment.. **

**Here is the preview of next chapter-**

_**The body of Simon laid in the chamber, motionless, still breathing, but was soon in motion when the sound of footsteps hit the stone stairs, the door creaked open and Damian approached**_

"_**Hey little buddy... mind if i put this little device on you?" Damian spoke softly approaching**_

"_**No! leave me alone!" Simon crawled away**_

"_**Come here you little rascal!" Damian grabbed ahold of Simon's head aggressively and planted the device on his head**_

**Find out more in oh my gosh Chapter ten! (Double digits baby!)**

**Bye! :D**


	11. Sorry again!

Im so sorry for no updates yet just have been really busy and im having alot of writers block, when i get to starting on the next chapter of this story i will post a little notice on my profile, so until then, and i apologize deeply,

Bye


	12. Important

So i should have just added this onto the last announcement but oh well.. so i've been thinking and i don't know what to do, for this story series, the first one turned out great, but this one i feel isnt going to its true potential, it is also different from the first story, i feel like im putting way to much action then the romance and drama, so i keep questioning myself, is this second story turning out how it should be or should i tone it down with the i guess "Ninja" like fighting. i need your opinions on what should change or if i should just keep going with the way it is, So please leave a review or message me your opinion it will really really help :)

Bye :D


End file.
